


Nice Try

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [7]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cassie and Bart try to set Tim and Kon up, Core Four, Day Seven, Forced dinner date, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Tim and Kon are so confused, TimKon Week, locked in a closet, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Noticing the tension between Tim and Kon, Bart and Cassie take matters into their own hands and attempt to set the two boys up with a variety of methods.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739500
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127
Collections: TimKon Week





	Nice Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so we've finally made it to day seven of TimKon Week, the prompts are Matchmaker or Sci-fi/Time Travel. 
> 
> This was pretty fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

“Tim, stop what you are doing because we have a more important task that requires your attention!”

Letting out a sigh, Tim rolls his head to the side and gives Bart an unamused look. There goes his quiet evening that he planned. He watches as the speedster vibrates in his spot standing opposite him, he had just burst into the room and gave Tim that announcement.

“What is it Bart?”

Bart thrusts a bottle out and in his face, “We’re playing spin the bottle dude, y’know like in the good old days. You, me, Cassie and Kon.”

Tim blinks and debates on whether he should try to get out of it or not, but before he could decide the door to the media room opens up again and this time Cassie, who is dragging Kon behind her, walks in with a bag full of snacks and drinks.

“Suck it up boy wonder because this is happening whether you want it to or not.”

Next to her Kon looks resigned, they make eye contact sand Kon shrugs, “Don’t ask me man. It wasn’t my idea.”

He looks back at Bart to see him pulling the puppy dog eyes, not that he needed to because Tim resigned to the idea when Cassie and Kon appeared.

“Fine.”

“Woo-hoo!” Bart cheers and zooms away, appearing seconds later on the floor with the snacks Cassie had laid out, cushions on the floor and a blanket surrounding the area. “Now let’s play!”

Tim stands up from his seat on the couch, sets his laptop to the side and moves to join Bart on the floor just as the other two do. he makes a move to sit down next to Kon, which was by now just instinct to do so, however Cassie seemed to have different ideas because she quickly steals the cushion he was about to sit on and forces him onto the cushion _opposite_ Kon instead.

He shoots her a questioning look which gets ignored, shares an odd look with Kon, but settles down on the last cushion without any fuss.

“Guys it’s been nearly half an hour, can we please _play something else_.” Kon whines when it’s his go again. The half Kryptonian hides his face in his hands before falling backwards dramatically.

Tim certainly notices how his t-shirt rides up his stomach showing a little bit of skin there.

“No until everyone has kissed everyone!” Cassie declares crossing her arms over her chest.

Kon sits back up and gives her an exasperated look, “But it’s only Tim and I who haven’t kissed yet, does it really matter?”

“Yes!” Both Cassie and Bart snap at him simultaneously. Kon shoots Tim a wide eyed look who merely shrugs back, he doesn’t know what’s up with them. “Let’s forget this and just stick a movie on or something, we still have tonnes of snacks and it’s quiet, let’s spend our time together better than this yeah?”

His argument seems to win against the two of them because Cassie instantly looks resigned while Bart exaggerates a sigh and flops down onto his back, “ugh, finnnnneeee….” he stays like that for a second before shooting back up, “We need more pizza!” then like that he’s gone again.

Cassie stands up from her spot and shoots the two of them a glare like they had personally offended her somehow. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, don’t start the film without me.”

Once she disappears from the room, Tim turns to Kon and gives him a confused look, “Any ideas what that was all about?”

Kon mirrors his expression, “Not a clue man,” he then grins, “it’s a funny coincidence how we didn’t have to kiss each other though, right?”

Tim huffs a laugh, “Yeah just a bit, what are the odds huh?”

“It’s alright though, we’ll make up for the loss later on.” Kon smirks and winks at him. Tim gives him a deadpan look but couldn’t fight the blush that paints his cheeks at the flirt. He really ought to be used it by now considering it’s Kon, but somehow it still gets to him.

“Shut up,” Tim says, after a moment he adds, “They’re up to something aren’t they?”

“Yup, no idea what though.” Kon agrees immediately. “Guess we’ll find out soon enough. You know Bart, he can barely keep a secret.”

“Very true.”

* * *

Apparently whatever secret they were hiding Bart manages to keep it locked up. It’s been over a week and Tim still doesn’t know what his friends were up to and after talking to Kon, he doesn’t know either. It’s starting to irritate him that he doesn’t know what’s going on, he likes to know everything and not knowing this was beginning to bug him.

However as Bart leads him down one of the corridors in the Tower Tim didn’t think much of it, his mind was busily trying to work out the current problem at hand.

“What did you say was wrong with it again?”

“It just wouldn’t start up, I think there’s a technical issue with it because the screen would come on and it would do this weird thingamajig and fuzz out. I need someone with brilliant computer skills to try and work out what’s wrong with it. That being _you_ my current bird friend!”

Tim opens his mouth to protest at the idea because surely Bart could handle something like this on his own, he’s dragged Tim away from his documents that need to be filed in two days for this but asks something else instead.

“Why’s it down here and not in your room?” He questions, they were now in the less used section of the Tower.

Bart shrugs, “Because it’s out the way and basically in storage until I found it and now I’m kinda curious. Hey, here we are!”

They stop outside a closed door. Tim fully expected Bart to lead the way in so when the speedster doesn’t move Tim raises an eyebrow. They stand there for a few beats, neither of them moving until Tim gets fed up with it and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well?”

Bart blinks at him before smiling, it was his Cheshire Cat smile which instantly put Tim on alert. “Sorry about this Timmy.”

Before he could even question what Bart means, his head was being smacked against the door. Pain erupts from his forehead and he clutches his head hissing at the sting. Next thing he knows is that he’s being pushed to the side, since he was still getting over the pain in his head he loses his footing and tumbles to the ground. What he does make out afterwards was a slamming sound and a distinctive locking noise.

“Tim?”

Tim looks up from the ground and squints, he finds Kon rushing over to him who starts helping him back up to his feet. “Kon? What you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question. You okay?”

Grabbing hold of Kon’s arm for balance Tim rubs his forehead, “Yeah but I’ll be much better once I find Bart and beat his ass into next Tuesday.”

Once he feels like he could stand on his own and with the pain mostly gone from his head he looks around the room to find it completely empty except one bed tucked in the corner of the room. Tim didn’t even know this room existed and there was certainly no sign of a computer in here.

“What the hell? What’s the meaning of this?”

“I have no idea dude, all I know is that about 10 minutes ago Cassie lead me down here asking for my help to move something but then she locked me in here. I went to force my way out but then she stated how the lock has kryptonite embedded in it and that if I want to take the chance then I can do so. I really rather not take that chance thanks and then you appeared with Bart.”

Tim frowns and looks suspiciously at the door. “What is it with the two of them recently? Why are they teaming up against us?”

Kon lets out a heavy sigh, “I don’t know! First spin the bottle and now locking us in a room together? Weird behaviour, especially for them.”

Tim walks over to the lock and tries to open the door but of course it doesn’t move. He huffs in annoyance especially when he realises that he doesn’t have any of his equipment on him to even try and pick the lock. He glances over at Kon to find the meta now sat down on the bed and was watching him.

Kon meets his gaze and smirks, “Well you know, there is a bed after all and we haven’t had any alone time in a while…” The way he waggles his eyebrows makes Tim want to punch him.

He glares at Kon, “Get your mind out the gutter. We’re in a locked room because of our friends, what’s the chances they’re monitoring us right now.”

Kon’s smirk drops at that thought and Tim snickers. He does however move to the bed and take a seat beside him, “We’ll just have to wait them out.”

Out waiting their friends takes over four hours. Tim and Kon had done nothing more than sit on the bed and talk, Kon may have thrown an arm over Tim in a hug but apart from that it was nothing exciting. Nothing he suspects Cassie and Bart were waiting to happen.

Eventually they hear the door unlocking but nothing more happens. Curiously, Tim gets up from the bed and goes over to investigate. He’s pleased to find that the door had in fact been unlocked and how him and Kon were finally free.

Unfortunately neither Cassie nor Bart were in sight so they couldn’t interrogate them to find out what that had been all about. He and Kon leave the room together and decide to confront their friends at a later date for their weirdness.

* * *

“I don’t understand why it has to be us two.” Kon comments frowning down at the menu in his hands.

Tim arches an eyebrow and takes a sip of his drink. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He doesn’t look at Kon however, his focus was one the two people tucked away in the corner of the restaurant.

Kon sighs, “Like surely we’ll attract more attention to ourselves, y’know two guys having dinner together, it isn’t always accepted and people gossip. We would be less obvious if one of us was with Cassie instead.”

Tim finally glances at Kon, he gets what Kon is saying of course, but there are still arguments against his points.

The two of them had been _~~forced~~ _elected to go into the restaurant where their targets are currently having a business meeting over dinner to do some close recon. The other two were waiting outside to make the next move once the go ahead has been given.

Cassie and Bart immediately assigned Tim and Kon with the task of being in the restaurant without either of them getting a say in otherwise. As they had been getting ready the two of them kept dropping hints about how good the other looked.

_“Hey Tim, don’t you think Kon’s shirt matches his eyes?”_

_“What do you think of Tim’s pants Kon? They shape his figure really well huh?”_

_“I couldn’t imagine how many people would be drooling for him if a reporter was to capture an image of him.”_

_“Just look at that blazer on him! Doesn’t that really do something for body, wow.”_

Tim admits it, that Kon did look fantastic in his dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He even told said that in front of them and all they did was giggle and beam, like delighted little children. Kon had also made a comment about his appearance and they suddenly looked like they were going to pop.

“So you complaining about having dinner with me then? You rather be here with Cassie?” Tim teases with a smile.

Kon blushes and looks away, “No dude that’s not – I didn’t mean it like that! You know what I mean.”

“Kon relax, of course I do but we’re here for a mission and not actually on a date. I think this is part of their ever going secret that they’ve got between them.”

“Most likely. I wonder when it’ll end because this is seriously getting annoying now. It’s what the third week of them acting weird and teaming up against us? Not that I completely mind because I love spending time with you but it’s just forced.”

Tim makes a humming sound, his focus once again on the targets as the waiter arrives with their food. After a moment he walks away and they continue as before.

He turns back to Kon, “Once this mission is over we’ll have a proper chat with them and actually get down to the bottom of their behaviour.”

Kon blinks at him for a moment before nodding, “Yeah okay. We may as well enjoy this why we can huh?” He smiles at Tim, one of his boyish, innocent smiles that gets to him every time he sees it.

“Yeah…” Tim mumbles out eventually unable to look away from Kon.

* * *

It turns out that they never got the chance to talk to Cassie or Bart about their behaviour as everything accidently comes out into the open when they walk in on Tim and Kon making out on the couch in the media room.

Tim really didn’t mean for it to happen, he just got so lost in _Kon_ that everything else around them faded into the background like it didn’t exist. He wasn’t a fan of PDA so having his friends walk in on them was just downright awful.

He and Kon had been watching a movie together, spending some nice time alone since it was only them in the tower at the time (or so they thought). About halfway through, a gentle cuddle turned into smoothing touches, which then turned into groping, which then transformed into making out and then that continued with Tim climbing onto Kon’s lap, running his hands all over the half Kryptonian’s hair and face as they heavily kissed and their hips grinding against one another’s.

That's when their friends walked in on them and Tim mentally thanks god that at least they still had clothes on. Everyone freezes as they stare at one another. Several long beats go by before Cassie is suddenly yelling.

“WHAT! After all this time you guys finally get together and didn’t tell us! When did this happen?”

Tim winces and glances at Bart who was vibrating on the spot until he wasn’t. His figure flickers and Tim just knew that he had done a million laps around the room before exclaiming. “Yes my dudes! It’s about time we have been trying to get you together for weeks and now it’s finally happened!”

He shoots Bart a bewildered look before looking at Kon. The meta shrugs at him, clearly having no idea what that meant. Tim finally gets off of Kon’s lap, subtly adjusts his pants, and sits back down on the couch looking at their friends.

“What do you mean Bart?” He asks.

“Well you know, we noticed the tension between the two of you, we knew how much you liked one another and we wanted you guys to finally get together. We tried different methods of getting you together but none of them worked so finding you like this is a surprise.”

That’s when it suddenly clicks. The entire time he and Cassie had been acting weird was because they were trying to get them together. “Spin the bottle, you wanted me and Kon to kiss to see if that would make us confess. Locking us in a room together with a bed, a typical cliché trope. Then the dinner which was kinda a date and hinting how good we looked to one another.”

Next to him Kon laughs, “Seriously, this entire time that’s what you were doing? Come on guys, really? You must have known, you didn’t need to try and get us together.”

“Known what?” Cassie demands crossing her arms angrily.

“Tim and I have been dating for about three months now. We got together that time after we fought those aliens things and got covered in that slime. We were in the showers and one thing lead to another and here we are. Surely you guys knew, we certainly told you.”

Cassie and Bart’s gaping faces made the last few weeks totally worth it, Tim takes his phone out and gets a picture, that’s blackmail for life.


End file.
